Insanity
by chevalo
Summary: [ indonesia ; kyungsoo x ? ; slight! kaisoo ; smut/m/nc-17 ] tendensi yang memaksa. tubuh yang menegang manis. mata yang mengilat. setan yang menderu provokasi. penasaran. keinginan. dan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah gila.


[ indonesia ; kyungsoo x ? ; slight! kaisoo ; smut/m/nc-17 ]

_tendensi yang memaksa. tubuh yang menegang manis. mata yang mengilat. setan yang menderu provokasi. penasaran. keinginan. dan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah gila._

[**!**]

cuma mo bilang.

selalu ingat akan ayat kursi, yang bocah maupun yang cukup umur.

dadah.

###

siapapun yang dapat mencarikan tempat untuk Kyungsoo di rumah sakit jiwa terdekat, harap hubungi segera.

jangan terlalu cepat menduga Kyungsoo gila. dia tidak tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri di tempat yang sepi. tidak berkeliaran di jalanan dengan tubuh kumal yang dilapisi pakaian lusuh yang sepadan. pun mengais sampah demi melahap suap sisa-sisa nasi dan lauk yang membusuk yang disebut bagi kaum mereka 'makanan'. Kyungsoo terbukti normal. sangat normal. masih tersenyum dan tertawa jika ada sesuatu yang lucu. masih berkeliaran di toko buku mencari karangan dari penulis favorit, atau sekadar iseng membeli komik untuk membunuh kekosongan waktu. masih mengais mesin pencari tentang bahan pelajaran dalam jaringan internet.

dengan catatan tambahan, uraian tersebut adalah yang tampak dari luar. karena Kyungsoo sendiri menuduh dirinya gila dalam arti lain. gila karena memiliki 'kegilaan'.

semua bermula dari sebuah film. film yang sampai di akun pribadi atas keisengan seorang teman. film yang sama sekali tidak pernah disangka sebelumnya akan mengubah pandangan normalnya. mengubah pemikiran teoritisnya. film yang ringkasnya menceritakan tentang kisah romantis sepasang kekasih sesama jenis yang memperjuangkan cinta.

Kyungsoo membuka filenya. menontonnya. terbawa cerita. semua berlangsung tanpa kecurigaan. lagipula menonton film memang termasuk salah satu hobinya, tak peduli _genre_ apapun. bahkan dirinya tak malu-malu untuk menyaksikan dengan senang hati yang notabene milik anak-anak. Pororo contohnya. dari kesemuanya, satu yang tak pernah dia sentuh; film bertema dewasa. pada kenyataannya, usianya sudah menginjak kepala dua. dua puluh tanpa embel-embel. lantas?

satu hal yang dapat ditarik garis besar dari seorang Kyungsoo: sederhana. Kyungsoo tidak muluk-muluk untuk memiliki sesuatu. menyukai sesuatu. mengenakan sesuatu. mendapatkan sesuatu. semua dia biarkan mengalir seperti air.

ya, dirinya mengira semua yang terjadi akan tetap mengalir seperti air. atau seperti kepolosan awan putih yang tenang, ditemani jernihnya langit biru.

sampai uraian kisah tiba di penghujung yang merujuk pada adegan pasangan yang saling menjamah tanpa sehelai benang.

apa yang terjadi adalah api yang berkobar.

berbagai reaksi tercipta. Kyungsoo sempat mengira satu keajaiban terjadi dengan nafasnya yang terhenti sejenak. terkejut. ambigu. pikiran campur aduk. suguhan pemandangan sepasang kekasih sesama jenis yang bercinta menghapus pemahaman keseluruhan jalan cerita. seperti nila setitik yang merusak susu sebelanga.

tapi heran. matanya tidak kunjung berkedip. begitupun tangannya yang tidak bereaksi untuk menutup tab. seolah tubuhnya terkendali sendiri untuk membiarkan tayangan itu menodai kepolosannya. setiap detik tanpa terlewat-gerakan, erangan, posisi-merasuk dan terkubur dalam inderanya.

bersamaan dengan penasaran yang menyergap, muncul bermacam tanda tanya besar.

senikmat itukah rasanya? satu pertanyaannya ketika menyaksikan tubuh polos yang dirasuki kejantanan, menghasilkan keluhan eksotis yang merangsang. juga kenikmatan yang terlukis oleh mimik wajah. tangan yang mencengkram. kaki yang mengikat. seolah tak ingin melepas.

bukankah itu sakit? pertanyaan lainnya, terkait ingatannya akan sebuah wacana ilmiah yang mengatakan hubungan intim sesama jenis sebenarnya terasa sakit, lebih dari mereka yang berlawanan jenis.

walau terkesan sembarangan, Kyungsoo berasumsi adegan film lebih jujur daripada pernyataan wacana.

apa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah potongan adegan itu entah kenapa tak ingin lepas dari benaknya. mendorongnya untuk mencari. mengajak logikanya bermain. mengetik keyword yang tak pernah diketik sebelumnya. membuka situs yang tak pernah dibuka sebelumnya. dan seringkali Kyungsoo merasakan apa yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. kehadiran perasaan asing yang bergejolak di area sensitif di tubuhnya, terutama di bagian bawah, saat pencarian ilmiah berakhir pada sejumlah ilustrasi yang mengundang. berlanjut pada karangan melankolis bertema dewasa (yang akhirnya terjamah dalam keadaan penuh kesadaran), dan kembali pada visualisasi dalam bentuk film. kali ini dengan lebih jelas, lebih menantang, lebih... panas.

pencariannya pun sampai di level kecanduan, namun tetap terjaga menjadi rahasia yang tersimpan rapi. beruntung Kyungsoo pintar memainkan dua peran berbeda kala menghadapi lingkungan sosial dan kembali pada fantasi pribadi.

hal yang menjadi terbiasa itu menjadikan angannya berkembang lama-kelamaan, meningkat menjadi liar. Kyungsoo mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika lelaki manis yang dimanjakan itu dirinya.

ketahuilah, Kyungsoo murni laki-laki secara biologis. dan sejak awal, orientasi ketertarikannya tidak mengarah pada kelembutan kaum hawa, melainkan kegagahan pria yang satu kaum dengannya. entah sejak kapan. yang jelas, dia lebih menyukai untuk melihat lelaki tanpa busana ketimbang perempuan. rasa itu pun berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang solid.

Kyungsoo sendiri heran. mungkin dirinya memang pantas mendapat predikat pembelot normalitas. hal yang berlaku selain pada orientasinya, juga pada fisiknya. terlalu indah untuk laki-laki, namun bercitra terlalu tegas untuk menjadi perempuan. boleh saja menyebutnya perempuan tanpa buah dada dengan organ vital berkembang. wajar jika Kyungsoo menghendaki sesuatu yang tidak dia miliki, seperti ketampanan seorang lelaki sejati. walau dirinya sempat tersiksa dengan estimasi moral yang menyatakan dirinya menyimpang, Kyungsoo tak bisa memaksakan diri. realita menciptakan dilema pada reaksi tubuhnya yang berkata jujur. menyaksikan mereka yang bercinta sungguh menyiksa. dan Kyungsoo yang lemah tidak mampu melawan hasrat untuk memperoleh hal yang sama. dirinya membutuhkan pembuktian, tidak hanya imajinasi.

Kyungsoo ingin menyentuh dirinya.

terjadilah di satu malam dingin. di bawah kucuran air hangat. perlahan satu. untuk dua. dan tiga sebagai klimaksnya. ya, Kyungsoo cukup berani demi mencapai kepuasan, mengandalkan jemari.

resmi sudah saat itu menjadi pengalaman pertama yang terindah dalam hidupnya. nostalgi(l)a yang membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya perlahan bangkit. bukan tak mungkin Kyungsoo merasa mentalnya sakit, mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dengan urgensi yang seringkali memancing. namun dirinya berusaha untuk tidak peduli. bujukan setan lebih berpengaruh daripada nasihat malaikat. ironis.

sejak itulah Kyungsoo merasa segalanya berubah. dirinya tak lagi berteman dengan akal sehat. akal sehat baginya berguna ketika menghadapi dunia luar saja. dan sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tak ingin ditampung dalam rumah sakit jiwa. lupakan saja. Kyungsoo lebih memilih solusi untuk menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada sang waktu yang membiarkannya tenggelam dalam kegilaan.

seiring berjalannya waktu, dirinya mendamba kehadiran sesuatu yang dapat memberikannya kenikmatan ganda, tidak lagi bergantung pada jemarinya.

seperti saat ini.

pikirannya tertambat pada satu benda, yang menarik perhatiannya kala imajinasi erotis yang menggerayangi otaknya berbarengan dengan matanya yang tertuju pada benda itu.

_tub faucet_.

benda itu tertempel dengan manis di tengah bathtubnya, berukuran panjang dengan ujung membulat yang meliuk kebawah, yang bisa digerakkan ke segala arah. benda yang lazimnya berfungsi sebagai alat pemancar air, berperan sebagai 'penghangat' di khayalan sensualnya.

Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah berdiri di kamar mandi pribadi usai mencuci tangannya, kembali terbujuk untuk menambatkan pandangannya pada benda itu.

semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan ke arah bathtub, berdiam. tangan mungilnya yang halus membelai permukaannya yang dingin, begitu pelan mengalahkan detik jarum jam. ibarat tangan yang membelai tubuh indah untuk merasakan kelembutannya, Kyungsoo menyentuhnya dengan berangan saat benda itu memasuki tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit jari.

tendensi yang memaksa. tubuh yang menegang manis. mata yang mengilat. setan yang menderu provokasi. penasaran. keinginan. dan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah gila.

kesemua syarat terpenuhi untuk mewujudkan fantasinya.

di satu malam dingin. api yang berkobar.

###

"ngg..h..."

Kyungsoo tengah merayu tubuhnya yang telanjang, terduduk dalam bathtub yang berisi sedikit air hangat. jemari kirinya bergerak nakal dalam keintimannya, dimana jemari kanannya berpartisipasi menyalakan gairah dengan memainkan puncak dadanya. saat-saat yang selalu berhasil membuatnya seolah melayang.

Kyungsoo melayang lebih tinggi saat jemarinya bebas dari ceruk lembapnya, teralih untuk memanjakan organ vitalnya yang terasa begitu lembut. tangan mungilnya menekan, memijat dari pangkal hingga ke ujung, begitu pelan sebagaimana dirinya terbiasa, sebagaimana tubuhnya menghendakinya. titik-titik lelehan hangat mulai menjejak di puncaknya, mengalir lemah, terselip di antara sentuhannya, menggoda insting primitifnya untuk memanjakan dirinya lebih lagi, lebih cepat. terasa ceruknya mengeluarkan lelehan yang sama, panas dengan dukungan air hangat yang menyelimuti. darah merayap menuju wajahnya, membuat kulitnya memerah. kedua kaki jenjangnya terbuka semakin lebar, ujung-ujung jemari kakinya terlipat menggesek dasar bathtub, menimbulkan suara kecipak air. bibirnya menggetarkan rintihan serak, dengan kepala yang bersandar di tepi bathtub, menengadah serta mata yang terasa berat untuk membuka. khayalnya memutar bermacam ilustrasi erotis yang tak jarang berganti dengan dirinya yang bersetubuh dengan lelaki. saat-saat yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tak ingin berhenti.

Kyungsoo resmi berhenti dengan kepuasan yang mendera saat hasil tubuhnya menyesak keluar, menandakan tubuhnya telah siap untuk permainan selanjutnya. mewujudkan impian kecilnya. dengan _tub faucet_.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar benda yang mengilat itu, selaras kilatan berbahaya yang terpancar di mata bulat bercitra lugunya. sekali lagi tangannya menyentuh, meneliti pahatannya lewat ujung kulitnya, sebelum terbungkus dalam genggamannya. Kyungsoo ingin tahu seandainya benda itu dapat berbicara, apakah dirinya bersedia terkurung di penjara hangat miliknya seperti yang diinginkannya.

setelahnya Kyungsoo berdiri memosisikan tubuhnya di hadapan benda itu. mematut lututnya di pinggiran sisi keramik yang menyelebungi bathtub, membuka kedua pahanya, dengan tangannya yang bersandar di dinding. tubuhnya menghadap ke tempat yang sama. terlintas pikiran jika saja dinding itu berubah menjadi seorang lelaki perkasa. mungkin Kyungsoo telah mengikat tubuh jantan itu dengan kedua kakinya, melumat bibirnya, menggesekkan keintimannya hingga membuat lelaki itu mengetahui tuntutan sensual yang dia rindukan dari lelaki itu untuknya. betapa Kyungsoo mendambakannya agar menjadi nyata.

Kyungsoo membuat benda itu memacung menghadap ruang hampanya. perlahan, hingga ujungnya mulai menyentuh lembut gerbangnya. Kyungsoo tersentak. tubuhnya mulai bergetar lembut.

benda itu terasa melewati tanpa paksaan, terhisap semakin naik diiringi suara licin oleh cairan tubuhnya yang bertubrukan dengan permukaannya. hebat. sensasi asing yang terasa begitu menggugah.

"uwa-h... mhmmm..."

Kyungsoo mulai mengerang. bahana indah yang terlatih oleh olah vokal selain menjadi kelebihan, juga sebagai senandung yang sanggup membuatnya terangsang. benda mati itu seolah meneriakkan sesak yang menghimpit di dirinya, menginstruksi Kyungsoo agar semakin membuka lebar kakinya. kemudian menikung tubuhnya kontak langsung dengan dinding, menempel.

setelah benda itu memenuhi gerbang manisnya, Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas. ke bawah. kembali ke atas. kembali ke bawah. begitu seterusnya berulang kali. mengalun tanpa terburu-buru untuk awalnya. menghadirkan pusing, gemetar, lemas berkumpul menjadi satu. setiap kali benda itu mundur, maka setiap majunya akan masuk inci demi inci lebih dalam. tubuh sintalnya mulai terjerat dalam kenikmatan.

"huu... uhh..."

Kyungsoo semakin menikmatinya, semakin mabuk. seolah surga sesaat berada di bumi. sembari mempercepat ritmenya, tangannya memutar kuncinya pelan, membuat tub faucet mengalirkan sedikit air yang bercampur dengan cairannya di dalam, memudahkan ceruknya melahap keseluruhan ukurannya. Kyungsoo menghentakkan kepalanya, mencakar dinding saat ujung benda itu menghentak pusat kenikmatannya. seketika getaran hebat menghantam tubuhnya. semakin gila dan semakin gila.

"ahh... aahh... h-aaahhh..."

kali ini imajinasinya memutar bayangan yang lebih jelas ketika dirinya bercinta dengan lelaki impiannya, imaji yang didapatkan dari fiksi erotis yang pernah memanja kedua bola matanya. lelaki dengan tubuhnya yang kokoh bersatu dengan miliknya, kulit hitamnya yang dibalur keringat, kontras dengan miliknya yang seputih susu, serta mata setajam pedang yang menusuk hingga ke ulu hati. lelaki yang menguasai teritorinya, menyerangnya dengan mulut dan tangannya, dengan kejantanannya merajam nikmat tubuh mungilnya yang melunglai, lembut yang menjadi 'keras' dalam berbagai posisi yang mengantarnya menuju mahligai tertinggi. sayang Kyungsoo tak mampu menyebut namanya, dibutakan oleh desakan hasrat yang membuatnya ingin bebas, namun sebaliknya, semakin terintimidasi. desahnya semakin tak berdaya, sedikit lagi untuk mencapai puncaknya. tangannya kembali memijat organnya yang memerah, menyiksanya dengan kesenangan yang tak terbendung lagi.

ketika pandangannya mulai kabur, sekelebat ingatannya tentang jati diri pemuda itu tiba. seketika tercatat namanya di ujung lidahnya sebelum terucap lirih lewat bibir penuhnya.

"...Kai...!"

dan rantai orgasme meluruh tanpa tertahan. helaan nafas yang memburu lambat laun berhembus seperti biasa. situasi yang panas lambat laun kembali seperti biasa. perlahan Kyungsoo membebaskan dirinya, menyaksikan _faucet_ yang diselimuti hasil tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, setelahnya berganti dengan ujung lidahnya menyapu, merasakan manisnya. wajahnya kembali merona. ada sedikit penyesalan. atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan rasa bersalah. dan untuk menebusnya, Kyungsoo beranjak untuk mengambil kain, membasahinya dengan sabun dan membersihkan jejaknya dengan teliti.

malam yang menjadi saksi bisu atas impian kecilnya yang terwujud, membawa kepuasan hebat. melahirkan satu refleksi lain yang muncul secara mendadak. pemuda itu. akankah dia menemuinya dalam kenyataan? walau setidaknya berupa manusia, tidak dengan baju zirah dan pedang berbalut darah, atas jati dirinya sebagai prajurit dalam kisahnya. Kyungsoo akan tetap menerimanya walau dia tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu akan berakhir dalam khayal singkatnya saja.

yang dia tahu jika dia tak dapat memandang_ faucet_ yang telah ternoda dengan cara yang sama.

di satu malam dingin. api yang berkobar. sejarah tercetak disana. sosok lelaki cantik dan kegilaan sensualnya.

{ **end** }

**a/n**: yak, sesuai yang pernah saya bilang di a/n sebelumnya di fic Baby Like Seriously chapter Taoris ehem-an pake bahasa indonesia, ini dia. maaf ya kalo masih ada cacat sana-sini hehe. tengkyu udah melipir, eh, mampir :)


End file.
